Aetal in Wonderland
by MuffinLoverKieran
Summary: Aetal is strange enough as it is, a fifteen year old girl living on the streets by herself with no memory on how she got in her situation. Things get even weirder when she learns she can freeze time and grows some new features. What will she learn about her past? (Possible shipping I'm not sure yet.)


I close my eyes, the loud noise of the city test my sanity. I sit in a dingy alley, garbage littered the ground me. The quiet but irritating sound of rodents came from inside the walls protecting me from the herds of people. I open my amber eyes, hoping this was some kind of nightmare, as usual it wasn't; I am a homeless nut job and it was getting more and more irritating every time I awoke to find myself in places I didn't know.

I slowly push my strangely lavender hair out of my eyes, people on the streets often ask me if I dye it, I don't. How I got myself into this horrid situation of living on the streets, I have little to no idea, everything before my current situation was hazy. A loud grumble came from my stomach, demanding food. "Fuck," I whisper, I hate stealing food, but it was necessary.

Standing up, I lift up the collar of my jacket to hide the lower parts of my face. I look out into the street ahead of me, people clogged the sidewalks, it was the Summer Festival. The street venders would be out selling goods out to the people who could afford the spending. The harsh sunlight beat down on me as I step out onto the street, the sidewalk was covered in gum and pigeon dung, hundreds of people made their way to their destinations. The air smelled of smoke and depression.

The sound of music and laughter grew louder as I approach my way to the festival, people are dancing and eating without a care in the world. "Lucky," I whisper as children run past me, I stumble a bit but regain my balance quickly. I look around at the stands, they all seemed filled to the brim, it always seemed to be like that in Japan with the large population. I let my mind wander on what I wanted for dinner, _'sushi? No maybe some sukiyaki?'_ I shook my head in irritation, why was this so hard? I look up, a stand for some kind of noodles was almost empty, looking around I search for cops, or anyone who might try to stop me. I gave a evil smirk, the coast was clear. I run recklessly by the stand, only slowing down for a second, taking a bowl of food from a customer who had looked away from it. Behind me I could hear voices yelling at me to stop and come back, I did the opposite and ran through the labyrinth of streets, dodging citizens and party goers, trying to get away from my pursuers.

I look back and slow down, no one was following me to my surprise. With caution I stop and look down at my prize, the food was half eaten and cold, but it was better than nothing. I slowly made my way into a nearby alley, at the moment I didn't care where I was, all I wanted was food. Without a bit of hesitation and loaded my mouth with the food, "so good," I murmured through my full mouth, the flavors dancing across my tongue. My eyes start to droop, I was growing drowsy now that my hunger had been tamed. Slowly my eyes close against my will and I fell into a light sleep.

My eyes flutter open, it was dark, the moon was covered by clouds. The only light came from the street lights and buildings, people's voices could be heard even thought it was severely late, it was Japan after all. Standing up I look around, I have no idea where I am, everything looked the same. I strode out onto the street, stores glowed in the night. I quickly close my eyes and use my arm to cover my face. Slowly I open my eyes, the stores all seemed the same, suddenly one caught my attention. The window display had several televisions, I walk up to the electronic store, the TVs are broadcasting the news, all of them have the date and time in the bottom right corner.

11:58PM 7-20-15.

My eyes widen in surprise, my fifteenth birthday was in two minutes. I dug into my pockets and pulled out a lighter and cigarette, placing the second object up to my mouth I contemplate if a minor should be smoking. "Fuck it."

12:00AM 7-21-15.

I lit the item in my mouth, pulling it out a minute later I blow out smoke. "Happy birthday me." I laugh at the thought of celebrating like a normal teenager. Now that I think about it, I wonder about how I ended up on the streets, as usual I can't remember.

I drop my cigarette, stepping on it I crush the embers. A gun clicks behind me, I turn around wondering what this was about. The man that was pointing a gun at me was wearing a black ski mask.

"Hand. Hand over your money! * hic.*" He said, the man was clearly intoxicated.

"No thanks, why don't you head home, the streets aren't safe at night." My voice unwavering, I'm not afraid of death, my life sucks anyway.

"Shut it!" He pulls the trigger, I expect pain, numbness, anything unpleasant. Instead I feel, normal. I open my eyes, the bullet was in mid air just an inch away from my face, the man's face seems frozen in a crazed look. I turn towards the TVs for a moment, they were frozen too, my hands are trembling. I reach out towards the bullet and grab it. I throw it onto the ground, frustrated with how people could be such jerks. "This, this is strange." I whisper, as I walk up to the man. I take his gun out of his hands, I have no idea how he got it, but I took it. I shove it into a pocket in the inside of my jacket, I look back at the wall of TVs they were still frozen. 'Had I froze time?' I thought, movies and books had things like that, but not real life. Suddenly a thought came to mind, I close my eyes and snap my fingers. Everything started going again, "holy shit. I can freeze fucking time!" I smile, then turn towards the previous threat, he was gone, strange. Turning back towards the window I look at my reflection and jump in surprise. I have tiny fangs and my ears are now pointed, my eyes widen as a tail came out from behind me. I reach around and grab it's base, it was connected to the base of my spine. "Well, this is getting weirder by the second." I said to myself, wrapping the extra appendage around my torso. Shoving my hands into my pant's pockets I start walking down the streets, the gun shot would attract some attention I did not want, especially since I'm the one holding the gun.

* * *

><p>Hello people, this is my first story so please don't be complete jerks, not saying don't point out my mistakes, just don't be rude about it. Or else I will sick Kokoro on you... He is a future character.<p>

Warning-slight spoilers

Okay, lets say a few things about Aetal, her 'freezing time ability' she isn't going to be over powered like that. It has a few kinks, like dear Mephisto can continue on when she is using it and it only works in a fifty yard radius. Also she is going to have a journal, a few pieces of paper in the back of an old copy of Alice in Wonderland.

Well good day! :)


End file.
